Megan
Megan a zoologist, and a forcibly adopted member of the Uath Family, who turned her into a Werewolf. She went to the highlands of Scotland to search for evidence of Werewolves, but found herself unable to leave when she became infected. She helped Captain Richard Ryan with his Werewolf-capturing project. providing him with knowledge of the area, though he was apparently unaware of her true allegiances. Later on, she saved Harry G. Wells and his men, including Lawrence Cooper. Believing they could help, she took them to the Uath Family Farmhouse. During the siege, she helped to fight off the Werewolves. She eventually turned against the remaining soldiers, and tricked them into destroying the barn before transforming. Wells shot her in the eye mid-tranfsormation, but the she survived the hit, and only died when Wells blew up the farmhouse. Personality Relationships Biography Early life As a zoologist fresh out of college, Megan heard stories about Werewolves supposedly living in the highlands of Scotland, and set out the find evidence. She also went there to be one with nature, as few people lived there, and even had her own house in the highlands. She did find evidence of the Werewolves - and something more. She made friends with the Uath Family, a family of Werewolves, and was infected and forcibly adopted into their family. Running with the pack At some point, presumably sometime in 2000 or early 2001, Megan was approached by Captain Richard Ryan, and his British Army Special Forces team. He had heard the stories of the Werewolves, and was sent by the Special Weapons Division to capture a Werewolf, - preferably alive. The team wanted Megan's guidance about the area. It is unknown what happened, but Ryan and his team returned without a Werewolf. Megan may have been one of the Werewolves who attacked Ryan's camp when he tried to capture one a second time. The night after the assault on Ryan's camp, Megan suppressed the transformation. Hearing gunfire, she drove up and down the roads until Private Witherspoon leapt out of the woods at her, and had her stop the car. Believing the soldiers where there to help here, she let them all in; Harry G. Wells, Lawrence Cooper, Ryan, Spoon, Joe Kirkley and Terry Milburn. Werewolf siege Betrayal and transformation When Megan finally fully realised that the soldiers weren't there to help here, she decided to turn against them, and let nature take its course. She tricked them into believing that the Werewolves were hiding in the barn, claiming that they'd go someplace warm, concealed and dry. With this information, Cooper, Spoon and the Sarge worked together to send the leaking landrover into the barn and blow it up. At some point between betraying the soldiers and the barns destruction, Megan let at least three or four Werewolves inside the house, where they remained hidden. Megan apologized to Cooper and finally revealed that she too was one of the Werewolves. She lamented about how she chose Cooper over the Werewolves, and that she hadn't chosen to be a Werewolf. Even so, she realised she was out of time, and began to writhe in pain. As she began to transform, three of the Werewolves reared up behind her. Since Cooper was unarmed, and Spoon could only watch, the Sarge walked into the room just as Megan grew fangs, and shot her in the eye, throwing her back into the Werewolves and seemingly knocking her unconscious. The natural healing and resilence of a Werewolf, even in human form, preserved her life, and she transformed fully whilst the other Werewolves pursued the soldiersConfirmed in DVD commentary. After Spoon was killed by two WerewolvesMegan may have been the wolf who blindsided him, though the evidence points against this., Megan, having lost one eye to Wells' shot, confronted Sam. The two snarled at eachother, but did not fight. Death Eventually, Megan and two other Werewolves cornered a transforming Wells in the kitchen. After he cut a gas cable, they pushed down the door. They refrained from attacking, presumably because they knew he was about to become one of them. Wells tried to pull out and turn on his lighter, to blow up the house, but Megan knocked it from his handConfirmed in DVD commentary. In a rage, his eyes yellow and fangs growing, Wells used the last remnants of his mind, and smashed in the front of the washing machine, lighting the flare inside, and obliterating the house. Megans head was blown off, blood coming from its mouth. Behind the scenes List of appearances Notes and references Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Category:Werewolves Category:Antagonists Category:Dog Soldiers characters Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Uath Family